La solución
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Emmeline llevaba más de la mitad de su vida intentando resolver ese objeto traído del averno ¿y ahora se enteraba de que solo necesitaba seguir unos simples pasos?


_Disclaimer: el potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

__Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Estoy participando con el reto temático de octubre: la casa Slytherin__

* * *

><p><em><strong>La solución<strong>_

o—o

A Emmeline no le gusta estar en su sala común. No porque se burlen de ella el resto de los compañeros de su casa, ni porque les tenga un asco especial a sus compañeros—que sí, que la mayoría miran a los nacidos de muggle como si tuvieran monos en la cara, pero había algunos que no eran así y con los que se podía estar—, simplemente es que no le hacía gracia que su sala común estuviese situada justo debajo del Lago Negro. La muchacha le habría dado una colleja al que se le había ocurrido esa genial idea, porque claro, ¿para qué pensar en la gente claustrofóbica? Y bueno, sin pensar en ellos, ¿para qué pensar en los miles de accidentes que podían ocurrir teniendo a estudiantes durmiendo debajo de un lago en el que, por cierto, habitaban más criaturas que en el castillo entero.

Emmeline no podía entrar en su sala común sin pensar en las mil formas diferentes en las que podía derrumbarse esa habitación. A la muchacha le habría encantado vivir en una torre, como los de Gryffindor, con las vistas tan bonitas que se deberían tener desde allí. Pero no, tenía que entrar allí cada día, por no hablar de lo que le costaba dormirse por las noches; cada vez que se acostaba sin mucho sueño y se ponía a dar vueltas en la cama empezaba a pensar en las posibilidades de acabar sepultada porque el agua hiciese caer el techo del cuarto.

Y esa era la razón por la que pasaba más tiempo recorriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts y en la biblioteca que en su sala común con sus compañeros. Durante todos sus años de Hogwarts nunca había ido a ninguno de esos paseos sola, Frank Longbottom, su mejor amigo, siempre estaba con ella, haciéndole reír y distrayéndole de sus problemas; pero el chico había empezado a salir con Alice Dawson—que ya era hora— y a veces no tenía tiempo para acompañarla en sus largos recorridos, por lo que Emmeline se contentaba con la compañía de su cubo de rubik.

La chica llevaba desde la muerte de sus padres con ese maldito objeto de colores salido del averno y aún no había logrado solucionarlo. Era capaz de juntar todos los de un color en una cara—que ya era un avance— pero no conseguía salir de ahí; intentaba hacer algo más y lo único que conseguía era destrozar la cara que había logrado. Pero ella no iba a cesar en su empeño, en todos los recuerdos que tenía de su padre, él estaba con ese objeto intentando resolverlo— con el mismo resultado que ello, para que vamos a mentir—; y aunque fuese un propósito estúpido, quería conseguir resolver lo único que le quedaba de su padre. Ya que este parecía desvanecerse cada vez más y más de sus recuerdos, recordaba su pelo castaño hasta los hombros siempre recogido en una coleta y su sonrisa, esa que pocas veces se mostraba y que aparecía cuando Augustus y ella se ponían a bromear.

Se sentó al lado del Lago Negro y volvió a concentrarse en el cubo de rubik, debía de haber alguna forma de terminarlo, había probado todos los métodos que se le habían ocurrido, pero seguía sin conseguirlo. A veces abandonaba durante meses y meses la búsqueda de la solución, frustrada; y después de un tiempo, abordaba de nuevo el problema con un positivismo algo extraño en ella. Y eso era un bucle que se repetía todos los años, pero esta vez lo iba a lograr, lo presentía. Solo tenía que ser constante. Alguien carraspeó a su lado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada.

Lo primero que vio fue el largo y naranja pelo de la chica, después sus pequeñas pecas que se encontraban en sus mejillas y los ojos marrones que se encontraban tras unas gafas. Hace un año Emmeline no hubiese tenido ni idea de quien era, a pesar de que seguramente habría pasado muchas tardes muy cerca de ella en la biblioteca. Pero en las últimas semanas había hablado más con ella que con Frank. Su nombre era Hestia Jones, y digamos que era su profesora particular de Pociones.

—Hola, Emmeline— dijo sentándose a su lado y cruzando las piernas.

—Hola, Hestia— respondió la joven soltando el cubo de rubik en la hierba, dudaba mucho que a su compañera le gustasen mucho los artefactos muggles.

—¿Has logrado completarlo?— Preguntó la muchacha mirando fijamente a Emmeline, al ver la mueca de perplejidad de la chica a la que había dirigido la pregunta se apresuró a aclararlo— El cubo, quiero decir, es un cubo de rubik ¿no?

—Sí, claro. La pregunta me ha sorprendido bastante, creía que no sabías lo que era. Eres sangre pura ¿no?—Preguntó Emmeline, siempre había creído que ese dato era cierto, pero ahora que cavilaba, nunca le había preguntado a Hestia sobre su familia.

—Sí, lo soy, pero tú también, te lo recuerdo— la muchacha tuvo que admitir que eso era verdad, pero seguro que se había criado en condiciones diferentes a las de su amiga. Hombre, si a ella le habían separado de su madre a los siete años y su padre y ella se habían ido a vivir con el amante del primero, si las habrían criado en las mismas condiciones—. Simplemente mis padres no le dan mucha importancia a eso de la sangre, así que cuando cumplí los catorce años me regalaron un cubo re rubik. Me rompí la cabeza intentando resolverlo, hasta que llegó mi tía y me explicó que no era un juego de inteligencia, si no de habilidad, que para terminarlo había que seguir una serie de pasos. Cuando me los explicó enseguida conseguí hacerlo.

—Espérate, ¿me estás diciendo que para algo, que llevo casi media vida intentando hacer, solo hay que seguir unos simples pasos?—Emmeline sentía emociones contrarias hace esa noticia, por una parte estaba emocionada, Hestia le podía enseñar los pasos y conseguiría completar ese objeto salido del averno; pero por otro lado se sentía inútil, no había conseguido deducir que debía haber unos pasos para completarlos, que no debía ser solo un juego de inteligencia.

—Sí, pero tranquila, la mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta hasta que se lo explican. Yo no caí hasta que me lo mencionó mi tía—aunque sonase algo egoísta, la muchacha se alegró de que a Hestia tampoco se hubiese dado cuenta. Por la simple razón de que su amiga era una de las personas más inteligentes que había pisado Hogwarts y si ella no lo había descubierto, que Emmeline tampoco lo hubiese hecho no era tan importante.

Estuvieron toda la tarde al lado del lago, Hestia hacía una y otra vez delante de los ojos de su compañera el cubo de rubik y Emmeline anotaba los pasos necesarios. Cuando el sol casi se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas, la muchacha del pelo castaño hizo el último movimiento consiguiendo que encajasen todas las piezas. En ese momento, llevada por la euforia, abrazó a su amiga y casi saltaba de la felicidad.

—Hestia, muchas, muchas gracias. Ahora mismo te adoro— la joven sonrió ante el halago— y lo siento, te tengo que dejar, ¡tengo que contárselo a Frank!

—Corre— la incitó su compañera.

Y corrió, sabía donde estaba su amigo, por algo era su mejor amiga. A Emmeline le daba igual si estaba con Alice, como si estaba con el mismísimo Merlín, tenía que decírselo. Lo vio a lo lejos, apoyado en la pared, estaba solo.

—¡Frank!—gritó desde el principio del pasillo, cuando se giró vio como tenía los ojos acuosos, lo cual era muy raro, porque su amigo rara vez lloraba. Emmeline se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Ya tendría tiempo de contarle su victoria contra el cubo de rubik, en ese momento no era necesario.

**FIN**


End file.
